Hits the Fan
by Nexhuntr
Summary: In this episode his team betrays him, and ultimately learns that he needs his team.


Freegate Spin off – Episode 3

Crap hits the fan

Opening (Freegate I timeline) 01,189.01

Dr. Julia Height, Dr. Jonathan Slither and Corporal Thomas Hash were sitting together in the mess hall of Chevron 1. There had been some uncomfortable silence between the three of them and they didn't really feel like eating. Jonathan seemed to play with his food a little. Mostly because of their last Stargate mission they went on.

Julia found the silence between the three of them too uncomfortable. "So…" She got the attention quickly of the other two. There was a sigh, "Our last mission to P43-665 was a complete failure."

"That's an under-statement."

Jonathan butted in, "I still don't exactly know why the Lieutenant made those racist comments. It totally ruined the plan."

Hash shook his head, "That isn't the half of it. He fired his weapon into the ground several times as a scare tactic. I nearly got trampled on by their cattle."

Julia pointed out, "I was there, and I almost got trampled on as well as their town leader. And now we're sitting here with food in front of us, because we can't sleep after the failed mission."

Jonathan added, "This is the third failed diplomatic mission in a row. Moore is out of control, it's like he's some kind of narcissist"

Julia moved her hair out of her eyes, and around her ears. She looked down at the full plate of food then up to Hash. "It's like he doesn't realize we are his team."

Hash pointed out, "I think he thinks too highly of himself. Even the best needs the support of others."

Jonathan perked up, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Julia nodded, "I think so."

Hash shook his head, "What?"

"I think it's time to show him that he still needs a team. We'll do some recognisance of our own and see if we could make a dog learn a new trick."

Councillor Veronica was in the briefing room telling feeding me some more bullshit about the next planet I wasn't going to shoot anything on. "These people are peaceful, this is basically another diplomatic mission. However they have information about the wraith that culled them previously. They are a fraction off of the Genii, and have most people living underground."

Dr. Height asked, "So we are going to negotiate for the Wraith information?"

Veronica nodded, "That's correct. Since they were just culled, the chances of meeting the Wraith is slim, so for this mission no weapons are permitted, so that negotiations will transverse smoothly."

"So this is another fucking lame negotiation mission?" I summed the mission up pretty quickly in my rough sounding scratchy voice.

Veronica was quite offended, she looked at me with disgust, a look I was often given. "Lieutenant Moore, I would appreciate it if such vulgar wasn't used during these briefings."

I raised my eyebrows and leaned my head slightly to the side as I looked directly into her eyes. "I just want to know when I am to shoot something."

Veronica was about to say something, but Dr. Slither butted in, "Not everything is about shooting something."

"It is to me." I grumbled.

Veronica looked at Dr. Slither, "Has he taken his meds?"

"Apparently so," He looked at me.

"God he's tranquilized and he's still this bad."

"You know I'm sitting right here." I huffed and grumbled.

Dr. Height added, "Time to up the dose."

Jonathan informed them, "If I up the dose it's possible he wont be any good to us."

"I really don't like being talked to like I'm not here."

Hash was sitting next to me and put his left hand on my shoulder, "Its ok man calm down."

"Want to keep that hand?"

He pats my shoulder, "Hey why cant you just calm down a bit…"

I was quick to grab a hold of his hand. I stood up and slammed his face on the table. Everyone else stood up and tried to talking to me. "What's wrong with you?" Julia pointed out. My heart was beating faster and faster. I had him in an arm lock he wasn't going anywhere fast.

Veronica ordered, "Sedate him immediately."

Dr. Slither nodded, and got the needle full of morphine, that they just happened to have readily available in the briefing room. I asked Hash again, "Did you want to keep that hand?" I pulled back on his hand and I noticed a little blood onto the table from his face. He screamed in pain.

Jonathan came close with the morphine, "Hold still." He said aiming for my neck to inject it directly.

Again quickly I took hold of Jonathan's hand and injected the needle into his left shoulder. He fell to the floor, "Crap."  
Veronica gave a new order, "Guards." The next thing I felt was a familiar tingling sensation all over me, twice. Wraith stunner blasts from a short range.

Julia looked at me now sedated by force, "He's on meds and he's still that pumped, I would hate to see him off of medication."

"You should get yourself checked over Thomas."

Hash stood up, "I see this mission is going to be difficult." He touched his bleeding lips.

After walking through the gate, I was reluctant to participate in their diplomatic portion of their mission. "Fine, you and Jonathan could look around in the market place, for any vegetables and fruit that might become of some use to us."

Well the market place sounded a whole lot more interesting than sitting around in some dumb parlement building talking about fucking stupid treaties. So I joined Jonathan into the market place. Jonathan was checking out some fruit, and I was checking out the very interesting weaponry they've collected over the years.

"Why don't you come in and see what we have in stock."

I raised an eyebrow and walked in. They had mostly swords, knives and other junk. Their best that was actually displayed at the front, and they were copies of the real stuff that didn't work. I quickly walked out and joined Jonathan again.

Just as things seem to be boring some police type men came around with wraith stunners pointing at me, "Mr. Moore, put your hands on your head, you are under arrest for the murder of Francis Bean."  
I put my hands in the air, I wasn't about to get shot again by some dumb wraith stunner. "I haven't killed anybody yet." I grumbled while keeping my back to them. The market place cleared out, pretty quickly around me. One of the four police officers walked towards me with handcuffs. I was quick to action, I grabbed a hold of his hand and put him between me and the four officers. They shot trying to stun me, all three blasts hit the officer I was holding onto and little of the blast hit me. "I haven't killed anyone."

"Doesn't matter, you're charged with murder, and now assault of an officer."

I grabbed a hold of the officer's stunner, and turned to shoot one of them with the stunner. That turn opened up my back to one of the officers. I managed to get him, but I also got shot. Again I felt the tingling sensation of a wrath stunner, close range. I was now down and sedated for the count.

"I'm not exactly sure that your plan will be successful." The governor of the land around the Stargate spoke to Dr. Height.

Dr. Height nodded, "It will work. This man is a loose cannon, I'm hoping it will fix him."

"He's dangerous, he managed to get two of my men shot with stunners before getting shot himself. We've never encountered such tactics ourselves."

"I'm aware of how dangerous he is, he's even heavily medicated. Back home he managed to overpower one of our team because he tapped him on the shoulder."

"Sounds like someone hooked on Wraith enzyme."

Jonathan was there, "Wraith enzyme?"

The leader shrugged, "I'm not exactly certain of the medical portion, but a while ago the enzyme was a very addictive drug to our people. Our armies were stronger, and faster but they weren't able to handle themselves, they became over aggressive."

Jonathan nodded, "Sounds like the Lieutenant. Could I get some of this enzyme for research?"

The leader nodded, "Yes of course."

Dr. Height asked, "How long has he been awake in the jail cell?"

"Half an hour now, he's been giving the guard some trouble."

She stood up, "Perhaps now will be alright if I go and see him."

"I wasn't expecting you'd be that much of a pain in the rear to us." Dr. Height was in view of my cell.

"Get me out of here." I ordered.

She shook her head, "It's not that easy."

"Of course it is, just grab that key over there and open the door."

Again she shook her head, "It's not that easy. This is a political negotiation. And having a person from my team arrested has screwed it all up."

"Fuck political crap. Get me the fuck out of here." I rattled the door. "I'm going to kill those guards and find a gun and shoot every last person on this retched planet."

She shook her head, "You should stay calm. It's going to wear off those meds. And once they're done I'm sure it's going to be tougher trying to negotiate you out."

I was pissed, "I didn't kill anyone."  
"I read the report, it sounded just like you did it. How is that going to help us?"

"Jonathan was with me the entire time."

She shook her head, "Not the entire time. There is a report of you entering a weapons shop, you killed the man with a knife because you didn't want to pay for the merchandise." She then held up a knife with blood all over it. "When the police found you, you had this in your pocket."

I rattled the door, "That's a lie. I didn't kill anyone."

"Did you enter the knife shop?"

I rattled the door then punched it. My knuckles bleed from hitting the bars, yet I didn't react to that pain. My heart was pumping louder and louder, faster and faster. I turned around and looked at the wall. I leaned back against the barred door. "I went in but I didn't take anything or killed anyone."

"I don't believe you, but I'll try to get you out of here and we'll deal with you back at home. Somehow I believe you're more of a security risk, and should be kept sedated from now on. Like what the hell is your problem? Do you got some kind of death wish?"

I wiped my face with my hands, "Yah I do."

"Well you're not going to find your place in the grave on this world. I'm going to recommend that you get some serious help once we get you back home."

I turned around and pointed with my finger, "Fuck you, you stupid bitch."

She turned around and started to walk away, "Fine you'll stay, here and rot."

This was humiliating, I reached out from the bars to grab her, but she was too far away, "No I didn't mean that." I tried to calm down. "Damn' it come back here and help me out."

Dr. Height turned and looked, "Is this your way of apologizing?"

"I'll get some help alright, I'll talk more to T7-45 alright." I slammed the door with both open hands, "Just get me out of here ok."

She huffed, "You haven't even given her a name yet." She just about to turn away from me.

I snapped my fingers three times quickly, I had to think of something. "Your daughters name..." She turned to look at me. "I forget it, but it's like on the tip of my brain."

"Her name is Simone."

"That's it, I like that name." I pointed. She turned, "Hey what about getting me out of here?"

"I'll work on it." She said walking out.

I was finally back on Reco, behind a force field but back home. Veronica walked up to the force field and spoke to me. "I read the report."

"I didn't kill anyone."

"No you didn't, you were innocent of the crime thanks to Corperal Hash and his expertise in forensics with the help of Dr. Slither. They examined the knife and the blood was not the blood of the victim, but of an animal, as well as it being too old to be fresh blood. There was also none of your fingerprints on the knife which worked to your defence. Thanks to the help of Dr. Height who presented the case they landed they released you."

I shook my head, "I thought they hated me, specially for being a jerk and an asshole." I was somewhat calmer than I was before.

Veronica still gave me that disgusted look, "I would usually be offended by your use of profanity, but you are right. But nevertheless you are the member of their team, they need you just as much as you need them to accomplish this goal. Perhaps instead of being such a hot head, you could let them do their work."

"Are you going to let me out?"

She pointed, "You still assaulted an officer. For that their sentence is five years in prison. Of course they charged you wrongly and you were released to us. But you caused us a lot of grief on this side of the gate I hope you realize that."

"I realize that, but I don't want to be kept in here for five years." I hit the force field and watched it arc and fuzz.  
Veronica put out her hands, "Neither am I. You are a valued member of the team. So I'm going to reduce that to five weeks."

I hit the force field again, "Fucking hell bitch."

She tensed up her neck and again was disgusted with my language, "I'm going to take that as a thank you."

I made a request after I tried calming myself down. "Could I at least see T7-45? I have something to say to her."

Councillor Veronica nodded, "Just as long as it doesn't lead to you and being sedated again, I don't see why not."

A little while later I was sitting in my cell when I heard the door open again, the clone and Dr. Height came in. But I didn't see her within my view and range. I saw the clone come within view. "You wanted to see me?" She says it like she was being ordered.

I asked, "Could she come in?"

"Promise not to hurt me?" The clone was scared I could tell it in her voice. I gave it some thought, I breathed in slowly and tried to keep myself calm. I gave her a nod. "That will have to do, let me in."

She came in and the force field re-activated. Several guards came into view of my cell and had their stunners ready. I stood and walked forward towards her. I opened my arms, and walked towards her, and she back up nearly touching the force field. "It's a trick, lower the force field."

I stopped, as the force field lowered. The clone turned quickly and shouted, "NO! Wait!" She walked towards me also with open arms, and gave me a hug.

Wrapping my arms around her I whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for hurting you Simone."


End file.
